


Inspiration Comes in Flashes

by glitteratiglue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, ratings will vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Uhura drabbles. Sexy, funny, angsty, story outtakes, and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concede

**Author's Note:**

> Playing in my Spock/Uhura sandbox. 100-word moments.

He brings her the tasteless replicated coffee she asks for, but doesn’t drink. It’s soothing to have something warm to hold.

She sits. He paces, makes a show of studying the biobed readouts intently.

“Spock, you need to sleep.”

“I do not require rest.”

“I know you’re worried.” She’s met with stubborn silence.

“He’ll still be here when you wake up. Trust me, Jim Kirk is way too much of a pain in the ass to die.”

“A curious sentiment, but one I may understand.” Conceding, he sinks into the chair next to hers; he’s asleep in seconds.

She smiles.


	2. Heat

His quarters blaze with the simulated heat of a desert climate. She’s never asked why, and he has never needed to tell her.

She likes the unnatural warmth of his skin as his fingertips press to her cheek and their minds touch. Her body acquiesces.

Her world reduces to the drag of her sweat-slicked palms over his sheets, the slide of his hips between her thighs. She likes the way his ordered thoughts turn chaotic, fractured when he pushes inside her.

When he draws back and their eyes meet, he flushes slightly.

Nyota thinks she likes that best of all.


End file.
